Sleepwalking
by chibi-viki
Summary: [KuroxTomo] There was something about that night that kept Kurogane awake. It was an urgnet intuition, one that lead him to Princess Tomoyo's room and nearly cost him his life.


**A/N:** Another KuroxTomo fanfic set before Kuro-chan (heh) is sent to Yuuko and after TC manga vol. 13… chapter 98. This means that Kuro-rin and Tomoyo are younger than their current counterparts.

**Disclaimer:** TC not mine.

"**Sleepwalk"**

**By Chibi Viki**

Young Kurogane found himself feeling unsettled that night as he laid in his cushions trying to sleep. It was a feeling that made his stomach churn. He was sweating all over sending a cold chillall overhis skin. Something was definitely wrong.

Ever since he came to stay in the Shirasaki castle of Japan quitea while back, this was the first time he felt this way. Maybe he was coming down with some sort of flu?

But there was a sensation in his body that made him stand up. Without thinking, he got up from his cushions and out the door without even slipping on his slippers. Still in his yukata, he ran into the hallway which was blanketed with darkness save for the streaks of moonlight shining through from the windows. His mind was a blank; all actions were based on his intuition.

His pace became faster and faster. He felt an unusual urgency, yet he did not know why. Suddenly, he found himself standing before a pair of huge closed doors elaborately decorated with intricate carvings of magic symbols and arrays. That's when he knew where he was… in front of Princess Tomoyo's room.

"HEY! YOU! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Kurogane snapped from his trance. Palace guards where approaching from behind him and Ninjas came out from the shadows. Before he knew it, he was surrounded and restrained.

"What are you doing here, young Prince of Suwa?"

It was Souma, the head of the ninjas, who appeared from behind the guards.

Kurogane glared at her. There was something about how she looked at him as if he were some sort of monster, which irked him. But the sensation in his body just became stronger. For some reason, he knew he had to go inside Tomoyo's room.

"DAMMIT! ". He struggled to free himself from his captors but without his sword, there was nothing much else he could do but throw them off his shoulders. He had succeeded a few times, only to find more on his back. Finally, his young body gave in and he fell onto the floor with a THUD!

"You brat!", Souma cried out. "I don't know what you're up to or what you have in mind for the Princess, but it all stops here". She looked at him more icily than before. How she loathed this little boy who had nearly wiped out her ninja troupe in one night. "You should be grateful Princess Tsukuyomi even took you in…"

"Princess Tomoyo…", he growled. His feeling of urgency became stronger. There was something definitely wrong and it was in Tomoyo's room. "Let me go! I have to—"

He found his strength through his will. There was no time to explain to any of them what he felt and why he was there. Through sheer willpower, Kurogane began to stand up. The people who held him down found themselves powerless against him.

He began to swing his arms around, then, in one swift and powerful motion, he threw off the guards and the ninjas from his back. Without looking back, he pulled open the doors to Tomoyo's room.

Souma stood stunned for a moment. How could such a young boy have that much strength? As he opened the doors to Princess Tomoyo's room, Souma rushed forward to attack him.

Kurogane immediately went inside not knowing what to expect. He turned from left to right as his eyes readjusted themselves to the new found darkness. He could not make out anything save for the silk curtains swaying to the gentle breeze by the door to the open veranda just outside Princess Tomoyo's room.

"Tomoyo!", he cried out.

He approached the bed, but found no one there.

"TOMOYO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Suddenly, he felt a thin yet powerful string wrapping itself around his wrist. It was Souma's weapon!

"I said stop right there, brat!".

Kurogane turned around to see the older ninja with her face twisted in anger.

"There's no time for this, old hag! The Princess isn't here!"

"WHAT!". Souma was taken aback. She rushed to the Princess' bed only to find it empty. "But, how can that… we've been guarding this room all night and… "

Kurogane untangled his wrist from Souma's weapon.

"I don't know why, but I had the intuition to come here", he briefly explained to her though she barely paid him any attention.

Both looked around. It only took a few seconds for the answer to kick in.

"IN THE VERANDA!", Kurogane cried.

They rushed outside and found what they were looking for. Tomoyo stood on the elegant banister with her back facing them. Her hair devoid of any hair ornaments and her white yukata, with a pink obi tied around her waist making a huge ribbon on her back, danced with the wind. The full moon shone brightly just above her outlining her silhouette making her look almost ghost-like.

"TOMOYO!"

"PRINCESS TSUKUYOMI!"

But Tomoyo did not reply, instead she took a step forward and fell off the veranda.

"TOMOYO!"

"Princess Tsukuyomi!"

Half a second later, Kurogane rushed to her aid followed by Souma. The young ninja was definitely faster. Before Tomoyo's body even went past the veranda's edge, Kurogane was already there. Wrapping her small body around his, he held her tightly. They were too far from the top of the banister of the veranda for him to hold on to, so instead, he kicked away from the veranda's edge hoping it would send them far enough to land on the nearbypondbelow them instead of the ground.

Souma stopped by the banister when she saw Kurogane holding on to Princess Tomoyo and landing, headfirst, unto the water.

"Oh no!", she muttered. She knew that the pond wasn't deep enough for them to land safely in and the possibility of them being injured was high. She leapt down unto the pond as reinforcements came from behind her.

"Get towels and blankets, quick!", she ordered them. A few of them gave her a salute and left for the errand.

She bit down her lip and knelt beside the pond blackened by the night. The disturbed stillness of the water sent ripples sparkling with moonlight making the water lilies dance along the small waves.

_Please be alright_, she thought.

Suddenly, there was a burst in the water and up came Kurogane carrying Tomoyo up from the water. Blood trickled down the side of his head, something that the young man did not notice. He slid an arm under her knees andanother around her shoulders, and held her securely to his chest.

"Are you guys, okay?", Souma cried out as Kurogane carried Tomoyo to the ground.

Exhausted from his feat, Kurogane fell down to his knees as soon as he touched the ground with Tomoyo still in his arms. There was no time to worry about himself. He turned to Tomoyo who was still unconscious, and tried to shake her awake.

"Wake up!", he cried out, "Dammit, Tomoyo! I said WAKE UP!"

At any other given time, Souma would've scolded Kurogane for saying such fowl words and calling the princess by her first name in such a manner. But right now, the safety of the young miko princess was more important. She sat beside them as she instructed one ninja to wrap a blanket around Kurogane's soaked body.

The young princess' wet face was pale. She did not move nor did it seem that was she breathing.

"TOMOYO! DAMMIT!", he cried out once again shaking her all the more, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Princess Tsukuyomi", Souma worriedly muttered.

But there was nothing. By now, emotion had overcome Kurogane's tough exterior. He fought back his tears and held Tomoyo tighter.

"Tomoyo… dammit…", his energy had now been drained. There was a new feeling in the pit of his stomach now… one that he felt when his own mother died and when he found what remained of his father. With his hand shaking from both the cold and the fear of his loss, he gently caressed her face wiping off some water on her soft skin along the way. "Tomoyo… please… wake up…"

For a moment, everything was still and silent... until Tomoyo started to cough. It was small at first, then she gagged out the water from her mouth and started to breathe normally.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, especially Kurogane.

Slowly, her eyes started to flutter open. Still holding her in his arms, Kurogane held her closer.

"You… saved me, didn't you?". These were Princess Tomoyo's first words as she woke up and found Kurogane holding her tightly against him.

"You idiot", he muttered. He did not have the strength to yell anymore. "You idiot… what the hell were you doing…"

Tomoyo smiled at him. "I'm sorry… I guess I was – sleepwalking".

There was a vein popping out on Kurogane's head. Such a simple answer almost cost them both of their lives.

"Idiot…", he muttered once again almost growling this time.

But around them, Souma and the other ninjas all had the same fear on their faces. They knew that the Princess could see visions of the past, present and the future in her dreams, and maybe even more. This was the first time the Princess walked in her sleep to the extent of endangering herself. Was this a sign of evil times ahead?

This was not something that seemed to worry Tomoyo and Kurogane at that time. He was just relief that she was alright, and she was just happy that it was he who saved her.

Kurogane though, did not get through the whole ordeal unscathed as more blood trickled down the side of his head. With the loss of so much blood, he finally fainted.

* * *

"I heard what happened last night, Tsukuyomi", said Empress Amaterasu as she stood by the doorway. They were in Kurogane's room and the morning sun shone brightly through the clear blue sky just outside the window. Tomoyo, whose hereditary title, was 'Tsukuyomi', sat by Kurogane's side watching over him as he lay sleeping. His head was bandaged and a few bruises and scratches appeared over his arms and his back, even his wrist was marked from Souma's weapon.

"I see", Tomoyo cheerily replied. "I am sorry for causing such trouble, sister".

"I am just glad you are alright", her older sister replied. The young empress walked towards her sister in such a dignified manner that only a high and powerful person such as herself could ever pull off.

"That was the first time you walked while you slept", Amaterasu began, "There was something in your dream, wasn't there?"

Tomoyo's eyes softened and her lips curved into a smiled. "Yes… it was something ominous indeed". She looked up cheerfully at her sister. "Something terribly evil lies in the darkness silently waiting for its time to strike. They have a secret weapon that is powerful beyond you and me, and it shall affect not only this world – this dimension – but others as well. When the angel loses her wings, the wheels of fate will be set in motion and there's nothing we can do but wait".

Amaterasu's face darkened. "How can you say such things and keep a straight face about it, Tsukuyomi!"

"I am not worried", she replied happily. She then turned to Kurogane who still slept unmoving in his bed. "This boy… his destiny is intertwined with that of the others whose fate revolves around this evil."

She looked tenderly at Kurogane and took his hand into hers. She felt the scar on his hand, the one left by her magic attack to restrain him a few years ago when they first met.

But there was doubt on the empress' face. "You mean, this boy can overcome this evil?"

"If he unites with the travellers who shall also fight against it… yes. But if he doesn't…" Suddenly, Tomoyo's smile faded and her eyes now softened with worry. "If he doesn't… our worlds and other worlds as well will fall into an era of terror and despair".

She held his hand even tighter and pressed it against her chest. "We were destined to meet, my dear sister. To fight against this evil, I will have to send him away – to another world far from our own". Tears welled in her eyes as she said this. She buried her face in his hand and felt his scar on her cheek. "After that, the possibility of seeing him again is slim".

The actions of her little sister had moved Amaterasu. She smiled tenderly at her. For someone her age to carry such a burden, yet carry out her duties without difficulty, Tomoyo was truly a strong person indeed.

The empress hugged her sister from behind. "This is the first time I see you like this, my dear Tomoyo. You have so much faith in him, so I too shall give him my support. So, is this the man that the miko princess of Japan has come to love?"

Tomoyo smiled shyly and her cheeks flushed red butshedid not reply. Amaterasu could only smile as well letting go of her bearings as an empress for a while to act as a sister.

They remained like this for a few moments. After all, it was rare for them to act as siblings in such a manner away from the eyes of their servants and guards. Then, Amaterasu began her retreat as she slid away from her sister who remained seated with her hands still holding the sleeping boy's own.

"I have to go now, my dear sister", said the Empress as she began to take her leave, "I shall give this man to you. He will be your bodyguard from now on".

Tomoyo looked up at her older sister happily. "Thank you, sister".

They bowed to each other and with that, the empress left the room.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Kurogane stirred and finally woke up. He looked to the left and the right only to find someone familiar sitting beside him.

"Heh", he laughed, "this scene looks awfully familiar. Next thing I know, you have my father's sword in your hands and telling me your name, Tsukuyomi", he said stressing out 'Tsukuyomi' in a teasing manner.

Tomoyo laughed. "Shall I tell you where you are now, young Prince of Suwa?"

"Feh!", he grumbled, "No need, I've seen this scene enough times already".

"Oh?". Tomoyo tilted her head to the side in wonder, "but this is only the second time that I…".

"No it's not!", he protested, "You're here even when I'm sick! What am I, a baby!"

"Ohohoho", she laughed shrilly, "Yes… you are an overgrown baby with quite a temper. Shall I have the servants change your diaper?".

Kurogane's eye twitched in irritation… _she got me again_, he thought.

"You're not here just to tease me, are you?"

"Ara ara", she cried quite playfully, "don't you want my company?"

His eye twitched again, "That's not the point".

"Well, you'll be seeing more of me from now on…", she replied heartily, "after all, my sister has just appointed you as my personal bodyguard".

"WHAT!" he cried out almost leaping from his bed.

"You don't… like it?", she asked looking quite hurt.

There are a lot of things Kurogane didn't like about how Tomoyo had her way with him… and looking hurt making him feel guilty was one of them.

"BAH! Why am I given this position in the first place?", he asked. "Souma not such a fun toy anymore?".

"Ohohohoho", she laughed again, "Souma was never my toy. Watching over me was her decision, not mine or my sister's".

He eyed her warily.

Suddenly, there was silence between them. It was something that Kurogane hated even more partly because he felt uncomfortable when Tomoyo was silent. It was always an indication that she was thinking of… something.

He found himself staring at her as she stared at her hands. It was then that he noticed that she was holding his hand and was looking at it. There was a warm sensation all over his body as he felt the soft skin that was Tomoyo's hand. His face had already turned red with embarrassment. He wanted to retrieve his hand but part of him enjoyed the feeling of her touch.

"You… knew that I was in danger, didn't you?", she suddenly began.

Kurogane was shocked to hear this from her. It took a great effort for him to reply with a simple, "Ah".

She looked up at him and smiled. "How did you know that I was in danger?"

He hesitated to answer. After all, his reasoning was quite absurd. But as soon as he looked up to Tomoyo's serious face, he looked away. He knew better than to keep things like this from her.

"Intuition, I guess", he replied with his voice almost hushed, "I found myself unable to sleep and next thing I know, I was in front of your room trying to throw off the guards that were trying to restrain me and jumping off the balcony to save you".

She smiled tenderly at him, "for you to have come to my aid…though your room is quite far from mine, you still managed to come in time to save me. You and I must really be connected to each other then".

If he thought his reason was absurd a few moments ago, this one was worst. Her words had taken him by surprise. But the proof was right there in front of him. Could he not had followed his intuition, Tomoyo would be dead by now.

Kurogane couldn't help but grin as he looked away and out into the window.

Again, there was silence between them as Kurogane's mind began to drift. He remembered the first time they met and the comfort that he felt when she held him in her arms as he mourned for his dead parents.

Suddenly, he felt something stirring beside him on the bed. He turned to find Tomoyo, with her hair free from all her head ornaments, curling up next to him with her head by the arc of his neck and her hands on his chest.

"H-hey! Tomoyo! W-W-what are you ---"

He looked down on her face as she laid her self on top of him.

"Now that I know that I am connected to you… I am now confident that wherever you will be, you will always find your way back to me". She closed her eyes as she listened to him breathe and felt his heart beat on his chest. "Now, I shall sleep and see darkness no more".

Kurogane watched her sleep peacefully. Of course, he didn't know what to make of her words. This was Tomoyo after all. As she laid there sleeping, he wrapped his hand around her and watched her. It seemed like this was the first time she got a peaceful sleep in days.

He felt her breathing softly on top of him and her soft skin felt so warm against his neck. She was so small against his huge built but her size felt comfortable to him. She was younger than he was yet her knowledge and mannerisms had surpassed him. He smiled at this thought and buried his hand in her soft black hair. He looked up to the ceiling and slowly drifted back to sleep.

As time passed by and he was sent to another world, even as he slept alone, he could always feel Tomoyo sleeping beside him. They were connected after all. He will find his way back soon. But for now, he must learn his lesson and earn his right to be with her.

**END**

* * *

A/N: This is my second KuroxTomo fanfic. I'm glad my first one was well received. There are so few KuroxTomo fanfics out there and I'm happy to contribute in any way I can. This idea popped out when X/1999 manga came back to my mind and I thought about that scene where Kamui lifted Kotori out of the swimming pool. I actually wanted to make a KuroxTomo fanart out of it, but I finished the fanfic first instead ;;

I'm still working on that aforementioned fanart. If you wanna see it, just go to my website (my deviantart account, actually) and wait for me to update. I usually write all my new work on my journal so it'll be easier to find.


End file.
